The Wonderful Friendship
Background The Wonderful Friendship is the 2nd ship acquired by the crew, though by less dubious means then the last time. After losing the Faraday, a.k.a the Friendship, the crew was deposited on Urvasi. With time ticking away on the ransom of their friend Chuck, the crew was in a desperate need of money to pay the ransom or at the very least a ship to mount a rescue. In their most hazardous tactic yet, the crew took out a loan. Initial attempts at posturing as the leaders of Ocelot Research Enterprises failed, perhaps because the business was not yet incorporated. The crew had great debate about the possibilities of selling the ship and incurring the wrath of compounding interest, but the bank's loan officer was in the room and shot down each of their compelling future fraudulent failures. The crew decided that paying the ransom was beyond them and getting back into space was their priority. The Wonderful Friendship benefited from technological expertise Urvasi, having a better spike drive, life support, crew size, medical systems and adventuring supplies. The wonderful friendship is also equipped with extra fuel and fuel scoops to support long distance travel. The ship has minimal freight capacity but also benefits from the crews first ship weapon, an anti-fighter sand thrower. Bringing the ship inline with mass and power limits required difficult sacrifices, and suffers from a lack of defensive capabilities. With the loan signed and the ship built, there was only one thing left to do; decorate. Each member added a touch of themselves in the design process. The students stare as Wonderful Friendship leaves the atmosphere of Urvasi; tiger-like blank pink exterior with gold tint and glow bugs sparkling a double rainbow across the bow, framing "The Wonderful Friendship". Significant Events Reverse Mutiny - Episode 10 Crew's Quarters Braugh's Room Chuck's Room Ori's Room Clean but cluttered. White and soft pastel color's with straight lines and no sharp corners. The bed is an extra-large adjustable hospital gunnery and there are two yoga mats on the floor, which are used daily. A hamper rests by the door, but it rarely has anything in it and is never full. The room is lit by the dull glow of screens and cheery atmospheric lights which Ori controls on his compad. The room is wired for automatic audio-video recording, also controlled by Ori. Pictures from Ori's travels are plastered to the wall on the right side when entering the room, from an arm's length above the bed to the ceiling. Ori's degrees hang beside the photos: pictures of Ori at graduation, a still frame from a traffic camera of his first date with X, Haras and Ori posed with a Tulosion king pin over a score they helped smuggle on planet. Most recent photos include: a selfie with Thaymus and Thaymus's arm post-amputation; a selfie with a restrained zombie inside Dr Harek's office; a group shot at Barbara's apartment in the Wafiya outpost complex; a final shot on the The Friendship with Chuck inside; a view of Manoi's research laboratory on Urvasi; a photo of Anastajia, (with some hair he found taped to the back); a victory shot from his street race in Tin-Town. Ori was currently debating putting up a photo Uta had sent him, but thought better of it. On the wall opposite the room is a large multi-orientation holo-board that Ori uses for observing data streams, taking notes and manipulating virtual objects. Oriented on its side, the holo-board can display topographical projections of any location stored in a connected data bank. Below the holo-board lie an assortment of spare computer and grav-bike parts. During spike jumps Ori will come to tinker and clean pieces of his machines. On either side of the holo-board are Ori's porta-boxes containing his change of scrubs, gloves, personal supplies and backpack. On the left wall there is a human-shaped knife board with deep cuts through out. Close inspection shows that these cuts are made from a mono-blade. The cuts are deeper near the neck and groin. Pushed into the corner is a bookshelf. The weight and space of paper books are a luxury in space flight, but Ori has a few, preferring analogue to digital. They are: Algorithms and Data Structures, Cook like a Doctor, Learning to Teach : Teaching to Learn. His medical references are contained on his data-slab for quick access. On the shelf there is also a set of game pieces for Pai Sho, though Ori never had the hang of it and hasn't played with anyone in quite a while. Tad's Room Thaymus's Room Valentine's Room NPC Quarters Ship Facilities Cockpit Cargo Bay Engine Room Kitchen & Common Room Medical/Science Facilities ( Ori's Labori ) Bright and sterile. Glass and metal. Compartmentalized workspaces and tools, centred around critical workspaces. The ship's medical and science facilities. This is a rectangular room, thrice as long as it is wide. The back third of the room is cut off by floor to ceiling glass, with a magnetically locking door on either side. Inside the room is the operating table, mounted to a 3 axis arm with straps to lock in even the most un-cooperative patient. Surgical supplies line hidden compartments in the walls of the room. The ceiling panels store an array of hanging lights and tubes, used for surgery, recovery and long term stabilization. Outside of the operating theatre the floor is slightly raised for better viewing. Two terminals nestle on one side of the facilities between the OR and the crew side door. Each terminal has a screen and a two-way connection of the ships computing facilities and sensory equipment, with ports for linking all types of common personal devices. The wall on the other side of the room has been fitted with medical tool kits for cryo-storage and systems for a battery of scientific tests, with an optional fume hood stored in the wall above. The centre of the room contains a table, typically littered with ongoing research and experiments. There is a single chair in the corner of the room, more often used as a step stool then for sitting. Equipment Armory * combat field uniforms x 5 = 5000 * stun baton x 6 = 300 * shields x 6 = 300 Crew Locker Crew Locker Contents: * Comm Server x1 * Holo Unit x1 * NavComp x1 * CommPad x6 * Dataslab x6 * Metatool x5 * Translator Torc x 6 * Argus Web x2 * Pressure Tent x 2 * Binoculars x1/1 * Grapnel Launcher x2 * Climbing Harness x2 * Rope x0/20 (400 meters) * Survey Scanner x1 * Flare x10 * Pole x6 * Survival Kit x2 * Atmofilter x6 * Tailored AntiAllergiens x 30 * VaccSuit x 12 * VaccFresher x1 * ToolKit Postec x3 (mechanical, electrical, hoverbike) * ToolKit Astro x1 * ToolKit Prtech x1 * ToolKit Medical x1 * InstaPanel x 25 * Portabox x 6 * Solar Recharger x1 * Power A x50 * Power B x7 * Vac Skin x 4 19500 / 20000 Category:Ships